Blue, Red, and Purple Wings
by Hydrowing
Summary: Max the flock aren't the only Avian hybirds. Nor are they the only one trying to stop Itex. Join Hydro, his little sister Nelee, and his best friend Flare. As they work to find a way to retrive info 'bout Itex. First fanfic. Rated T for safty
1. Welcome to the School Bus

"That house looks too stuffed." I murmured.

"Looks like that house is empty."

A gust of wind cased me to slip. I almost passed out on the road, I can't fall asleep, and I might not wake up.

"May…be… that…place?" I knocked on the door, once, twice, tres times **(yes, spanglish will be in this story)**. A dark skinned woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She sounded tired. Can't blame her, its midnight.

"I need to ask you wher-" I started coughing uncontrollably, when I opened my eyes I saw my red mitts.

I was sure that I put on blue mitts when I left the school bus. I looked at the blood soaked ground.

"Sorry, I'll… clean…that for you" I apologized. Suddenly, I felt weak. I mean WEAK! I fell right where I was standing. Staining my overcoat with my own blood. My energy started to wither away.

Was I going to die yet?

**_I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!!!!I'vegotajarofdirt!_**

**1 1/2 months earlier. Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.**

"Flare, when should Hydro be back?" I asked.

"Jennifer and your brother should be on deck soon." Yawned Flare.

"Do they know that the School Bus change it's path?"

"They should Nelee, they should. Now get some rest, it's 100 hours. You don't want to be too tired when Hydro gets here."

"But-"

"I'll wake you up, don't worry. Now get some sleep."

I gave up. Flare's right, I don't want to pass out while greeting my older brother back to the school bus. Also,

I bet that you don't know what the school bus is. First let me introduce my self. My name is Nelee (pronounced Knee-ly) Wing Waters; I'm six years old and have purple 5 feet wings. Yea I know, wings. Long story tell you later. Hydro Wing Waters is my older brother; he is 14 years old and has dark blue 10 feet wings, which means he has a 20-foot wingspan. Flare Bright Flame is my brother's best friend. She is 14 and has fire red 10 feet wings. She even has red hair! But it's funny how she has blue eyes like Hydro though. She's been taking care of me while Hydro and his ace Jennifer went on a recon mission to track the _'original six_'.

Now with the School Bus. The School bus is an aircraft carrier that 'works with Itex'. Note the air quoits. The Bus is trying to destroy Itex from the inside. We were rescued from Itex by the School Bus. Well, I don't remember it; I was just a baby back then.

"Nelee! Are you talking to those people on that server again?"

Ops! Gotta go, Bye Y'all!

---COM LINK LOST---

---COM LINK Reconnected---

???? miles east-southeast from the School Bus.

"ISAY! HURRY UP! YOU WANNA GET YOURSELF scraped!"

Isay, Jennifer's AI assisted jet, engaged afterburners. His canopy was ripped off with no pilot inside. I had to carry my, knocked out, ace Jennifer back to the carrier at about mach one, hmm… difficult but not impossible.

I dived to avoid another missile. I swear… never have I been so annoyed by W.A.S.P.S. in my life!

"Isay, dive to 100 feet!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He responded.

"NO! DO IT!" I yelled back. Both of us dived instantly. I tucked my wing around me, a large white cone of water vapor formed behind me for a split-second.

"Pull up!"

And we did so, missing the ocean's water by mere inches. Although the W.A.S.P.S.s weren't so lucky.

"See ya SUCKERS!" I cracked my wingtips as an insult.

"Why must you cause small sonic booms with your wings?" asked Isay.

"I don't know… let fly back to the Bus. We're late, again."

"Isn't' this the forth time?"

"Ask me and it's four too many. Come on.

**_JAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRTJAROFDIRT_**

Well??? Did I suck? Review PLEZ!!!! (p.s. im not good at puttting my thought on the computer and school wont stop bothering me, so please. don't expect quick updates)

~Hydrowing~ (Ideas are welcome)


	2. HYDRO!

**(A.N. thank you reviewers (even if there was only three) I'm glad I was reviewed… but because I don't want to have a reviewless story, I'm going to ask that I get 5 reviews before I release the next chapter. And please… press that greenish button, its not going to hurt you, and I won't bite. ~Hydrowing~)**

**1200 hours**

"There you go, hold her steady, steady, watch it, HOLY SHIT!!!"

I've ducked. 2 tons of AA (Anti-Aircraft) ammo swung right over my head. The Black Hawk carrying the load swayed side to side in the wind.

"Rotor! Hold it still!!!" I commanded

"I'll try." Responded a feminine voice.

I ran across the deck, grabbed some rope, some metal clasps, spread out my wings, and flew to that son of a biscuit box. Clamped the ropes on it, and landed back on deck.

"LOWER IT!"

Rotor's blades slowed down a little, causing her to lose altitude. I grabbed the ropes, keeping the box of deadly cargo from throwing its weight.

"Never thought it could take so much effort to drop cargo on deck" commented a V-22 with a deep male voice.

"Shud up! Rotor's not designed, nor originally programmed to do this kind of stuff like you are."

"I'm not saying she can't do it. I'm just commenting on the extra effort you two are putting forth, Master Hydro."

"I'm very aware of that Victor." I growled

My blue tooth earpiece went off.

"Hello. Welcome to Pizza Hut, what kind of burger would you like?

"Very funny Hydro" said Flare. "Where are you?"

"Helping on deck, why you ask?"

"Finally got Nelee to wake up, she been looking for you and couldn't find you. I swear, if you don't come up to see her, she'll get a panic attack!"

"I want to see her. Heck, I would rather do that then help on deck, but Rotor really needs my help."

"Finish up and find Nelee when you can."

"Okay mejor amiga."

She hung up. Rotor and I finally got that cursed box of ammo on the deck.

"Thanks Hydro!"

"No problem Rotor."

I jumped off the carrier, flew under deck, and started running across the under deck to the door leading inside.

"What's the hurry?" Asked Isay. Who was going through preflight checks.

"Looking for Nelee" I responded

" Oh, I see! Sorry for asking, but what does W.A.S.P. stand for again?"

"Stands for **W**ar and **A**crobatic **S**upersonic multi-use combat **P**lanes."

Next thing I knew… I was tackled by a purple blur.

"Nelee!!!!" I called.

"Hydro!!!" She squealed… loudly.

"I'm glad you happy to see me." I replied

**-------------------------TERMAL IS ENGAGING PLEASE WAIT…. -------------------------**

**---Com link connected---**

**Nelee has requested to chat with you...accept?**

**Processing request...**

**Connected!!!**

**Nelee: Hey… you remember me from the first time we met?**

**You: uh… yes**

**Nelee: Cool!!**

**Nelee: Guess wat?**

**You: what?**

**Nelee: HYDRO, FLARE, AND I ARE GOING TO DO A Q&A AFTER THE CHAPTERS!!!!!**

**You: Waa…?**

**Nelee takes a deep breath**

**Nelee: okay… if you has questions after a chapter for us. We would answer it after the next chapter.**

**You: sooo… if I ask you "what do you think of vanilla ice cream?"… you would answer that?**

**Nelee: YES!! You could ask what we like… how we look, almost anything.**

**You: could I ask how the next chapter goes… or what are you going to do 7 chapters later?**

**Nelee: uhh…let me think…NO!!!! (Giggles)**

**You: How could I do this?**

**---Hydro joined the chat---**

**Hydro: just come and PM me on my profile.**

**You: uhh, Hi Hydro.**

**Hydro: sup.**

**Nelee: well we gotta go. BYE BUDDY!!!**

**You: Bye Nelee.**

**---Chat was closed---**


End file.
